


Summer Mix

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: The heat of the summer could drive Ignis to distraction.





	Summer Mix

“Noct,” there was very little that could unravel Ignis the way Noctis could; “what are you doing.”

If he was diligent, Ignis could have answered his own question. He could have tracked the way Noctis’ hands moved with a level of confidence and expertise neither of them had really paid much mind to outside of certain situations. Outside of these sorts of situations. Some of Noctis’ innate skills could leave him breathless— his creativity, his magic, the clever mind shadowed by a dynasty of responsibility— and this was no different. 

They had opted to stay in to avoid the worst of the summer heat; to take advantage of the cool, lofty apartments above the hectic city alive with traffic and festivals and the customary heatwave washing over every inch of concrete and glass. They had taken to brief runs between the two buildings, the Star too conspicuous, too likely to get them caught out on the street when they wanted to duck from one cool building to the next in peace. Around them, the city passed as it always had— blaring music accompanied the insistent traffic, the streets flooded with men and women from across Eos trying to see the sights of the Lucian Crown City and see the summer festivals merrily beckoning all comers with cheerful music and noise— oblivious to them. 

In Ignis own apartment, the curtains remained closed. 

He liked to say that it was to benefit the temperature— to ward off the sun when it reached his southeastern windows in the morning, setting the whole day for the apartment to heat like an oven. But really, it was for moments like this, leaning against the pristine island counter of his own kitchen, eyes trained on Noctis’ mischievous little smile and the movement of his hands. It was for times like earlier that morning, when he had Noctis pressed against the wall in his living room, kisses shared between them with an insistence they rarely indulged in. 

“What do you think, Specs?”

But Ignis had always been careful about his kitchen. There were strict rules he adhered to regarding affection and hygiene. 

And now Noctis threatened to ruin his resolve. 

There would be an opportunity in a moment, as Noctis’ hands stilled and his attention shifted. As the quick, calculated little steps he took around the obstacles of a now-cluttered counter stopped as he collected his thoughts. 

As the freezer door closed, and the confection he had been working on in little more than his boxers was safely away to chill. 

Mixing bowls had been scattered across the counters— most unused as Noctis searched for whatever size he needed. A whisk was left untouched as he stole a wooden spoon instead; the ingredients scattered and wiped away in messy streaks Ignis would take care of later. Once he cooled down from the summer daze that had him watching Noctis move from one end of the kitchen to the other, clearing away the cold ingredients he had used. 

“I think,” Ignis caught Noctis’ wrist as he passed; “that you are making a temptation of yourself.”

“Am I?” And there was that little smile again, that impish smirk that knotted Ignis’ stomach and could have him gladly begging for whatever devious plan Noctis had conjured up; “I thought I was just making dessert for later.”

Ignis pulled Noctis to him by the wrist, pleased that the Prince came easily to him. 

They were far too used to Noctis taking charge— teasing and leading and making his demands on the situation. Ignis moved quickly to keep the upper hand he had gained. A sidestep and a shift of weight, and he had Noctis pinned against the counter instead, smiling at the look of challenge between them in the heat of the moment. 

In the heat of the summer that practically begged for a change of pace.

Ignis left Noctis breathless in the wake of their kiss. He let every possessive instinct surface. He sought to claim Noctis in the movement of his hands, the press of his hips, the force of the kiss. And Noctis relented. 

“Bedroom, Specs?”

“Too far.” It just took a second to calculate the distance to the next nearest comfortable surface that wouldn’t be the edge of a hard counter pressing into a back or stomach. “Sofa.”

“Not cleaning later.”

“You’ll do what I say, darling.”


End file.
